


Blissful Summer Day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, POV Alternating, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave meet on the city streets.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 8





	Blissful Summer Day

John was walking down the city street, he was visiting Houston for the summer with his dad.

Dave was walking down the crowded streets, he was just trying to get a bite to eat.

John smiled up at the sky, admiring the clouds and the tall skyscrapers.

Dave was walking with his hands in his pockets, listening to his beats.

John makes the mistake of not looking ahead of him.

Dave makes the mistake of closing his eyes to focus on the lyrics.

John bumps into someone and makes them lose their headphones.

Dave watches some young kid his age scramble to pick up his headset.

John hands this random stranger back his headphones when... he looks up at his face.

Dave looks down and feels an electric shock surge through him.

John is sweating already from the heat, but now he's sweating bullets.

Dave thanks the boy for handing him back his head set.

John listens as the boy offers, "I'm gonna get something to eat uh... wanna join?"

The two of them happily leave together to start a blissful summer romance.


End file.
